


Infectious

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Claude being a tease, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lorenz being flustered, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: But worst of all, somehow, Claude had made Lorenz fall in love with him over the past five years.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Infectious

Claude was, in a word, irritating. And not simply because he'd shown up out of nowhere and become the future Alliance Leader when it _should_ have been Lorenz. House Gloucster was the most noble house of them all, and Lorenz was among the noblest of nobles in all of Fodlan!

But it was more than rightful envy. Claude was far too laid back and cheerful for a house leader, compared to the dignity of Lady Edelgard and the careful nature of Prince Dimitri. He was quick to flirt, lazy, prone to immature pranks and schemes, and was much too secretive for Lorenz's liking. Worse, he _knew_ Lorenz had asked Balthus from the Ashen Wolves to pry the secret from him, and absolutely refused to budge!

But worst of all, somehow, Claude had made Lorenz fall in love with him over the past five years. He knew how, of course, Claude had his ways. Covering his back during battles, praising him for a job well done (as though Lorenz _needed_ either), being better dining hall company than Lorenz would have imagined.

(Even if his table manners were still in dire need of improvement.)

Simply put, Claude von Riegan was impossible _not_ to fall in love with.

"I've received word from my father at last," he said as they retired to Claude's room for the night. "All things considered, he's taken my decision surprisingly well."

"Meaning he didn't disown you for siding with me instead of the Empire." Claude smiled. "Hey, as long as we can pass through to Gronder without any further struggle."

"I still can't believe it doesn't bother you more." Lorenz carefully took off his coat, button by button. "The way my father regards you as an obstacle, rather than admitting you're better leader material than anyone could have imagined." Claude winked, stripping off his own jacket and hanging it carelessly on a hook.

"Why? Does it bother _you?_ " Lorenz's cheeks blazed, and he couldn't help glaring at his lover.

"Who do I look like to you, the Fraldarius boy? Of course it does! Honestly, Claude, if you and I have been together all this time and you still don't _realize_ how important-"

He was cut off by a kiss, one of Claude's hands against his cheek and the other caught in his hair, and his frustration melted away. _Damn you, Claude._

"We've been together long enough that _you_ should know when I'm teasing," Claude murmured as he finally pulled back. "And I'm honored that you're that ticked off for my sake." Of course he was, on both counts, and Lorenz could have kicked himself for being so quick to react.

"How unbecoming of my noble self to assume otherwise."

"Hey, given my track record I'd be surprised if you didn't think the worst about me _once_ in a while," Claude said with a shrug. "I mean, you're talking to the guy who'd still give the enemy food poisoning in a heartbeat just to win." That was another thing he loved about Claude, how for all his irritating faults and sketchy ways he never denied any of them.

"Still." Lorenz carefully hung up his jacket beside Claude's, the contrast between meticulous and messy almost charming. "If your winning streak continues, perhaps Father will eventually be forced to admit that you _were_ the right choice for Leader of the Alliance."

"Like you have?" Claude sat down on his bed, patting the space beside him invitingly. Lorenz's cheeks flushed again, even though they'd been sleeping together for the past month it was still slightly embarrassing to _sit on Claude's bed_ as if it were no big deal. He did, though, and didn't make a move to stop Claude's hand laying over his own.

"You helped keep us afloat in the five years the professor was missing," he said. "Even with a war going on, people still find a reason to smile or joke or enjoy a cup of tea. You have this...quality about you. I'd dare call it _infectious._ "

"Infectious, huh." Claude wrapped an arm around his shoulders, grinning and pulling him close. "Not _magical_ or _irresistible_ or something more along those lines?" Lorenz rolled his eyes. _Not to your face. Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to make a big show of it even in private._ Instead, he allowed Claude to kiss him again, to lay them down on the bed, one of Claude's legs draped over his in a fashion almost too intimate for his liking even in the privacy of a bedroom.

When they broke for air this time, they were silent, Lorenz leaning his head against Claude's shoulder. Occasionally he'd make a half-hearted attempt to move Claude's leg, but it was firmly in place and he enjoyed feeling it there more than he wanted to admit even to himself.

"So, are you ever going to tell your dad about us?" Claude asked in such a way that Lorenz couldn't be sure if he was serious or not. He lifted his head, giving him a dirty look.

"I just managed to convince him to let you through Gloucster territory, and I'm this close to convincing him to drop House Gloucster's support of the Empire. What makes you think we're anywhere _near_ ready for him to know you and I are-" He cleared his throat. " _Exchanging familiarities?_ " That got such a laugh from Claude Lorenz could have slapped him if he wasn't so comfortable. "Stop that!"

" _Lovers,_ Lorenz. We've kissed, we've fucked, you've practically moved into my room at this point _and_ we've held hands in public," Claude said, playing with a lock of his hair in that cute, flirty, _annoying_ way he did anytime he thought Lorenz was overreacting. "Besides, I was kidding. You really need to fix that sarcasm meter of yours, dear." _Ugh._

" _Must_ you?"

"Yes, because it's who I am and you wouldn't have me any other way." A fingertip tapped the end of his nose. "And you're adorable when you're this flustered."

"I am _not_ flustered." Except he was, and it was moments like this that made him both despise and adore Claude all the more. _A masochist, some would call me, being this smitten with a man who annoys me so consistently._ But then Claude smoothed his hair, drew him closer, kissed the bridge of his nose and Lorenz was reminded that under the schemes and smirks and poisons was a heart as golden as their class color.

"If you want, we don't ever have to tell him," he said. "I know we can't just run away, but-"

"We will cross that bridge." Lorenz wasn't sure _how_ , but the war had to end sometime and perhaps more glimpses at Claude's leadership would soften his father further. "Eventually. Right now, we _should_ be focusing on Gronder."

"Tomorrow." Claude's embrace loosened and he sat up to resume undressing, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Lorenz sighed, picking it up and folding it neatly. _I could live without some of your sloppier habits._ He changed into the nightclothes he'd taken to keeping in Claude's middle drawer, put their clothes away, and slid back under the blankets beside his lover.

"You'd better keep your feet still tonight," he warned almost playfully. Claude's arms wrapped around him from behind, leg draping over his again.

"We'll see."


End file.
